


Everybody Needs Good Neighbors

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcey watches the new girl move in with interest...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Needs Good Neighbors

Darcey watches the new girl move in with interest... after years of being the only single woman on the block she is happy to see this one comes with no family, just herself and a couple of cats. The old Bannerman place is rusty and old and most likely cold, but then she has no doubt this woman will make it work. She has, after all, brought paints and a new sign for the drive, placing the sign before heading inside. 

"Derham... I know that name..."

Darcey muses to herself, then she realizes why. The woman next door is famous, well, moderately, after her divorce from one of the biggest stars in Hollywood, now she is alone and, from what the papers say, exactly Darcey's type. Sweet, shy but hard-working. Darcey waits until the moving van disappears before going over, finding herself a little shy as she knocks lightly on the door, straightening her dress and pearls, fidgeting with her hair. The door opens and she smiles. 

"I thought I'd come and introduce myself... I'm..."

"Darcey."

"Yes..."

The woman, Derham, no first name yet... smiles softly. 

"I've heard a lot about you... come in."

"Are you sure, you know what will probably happen with rumours?"

"Oh, I'm sure by the end of the week we'll have slept together right here on the sofa."

Katie shrugs. 

"What else is new... people get bored and make up rumours."

"You don't..."

"Mind? I could do worse when it comes to fake romances..."


End file.
